Yet another eclare story
by Kluvly
Summary: title says it all please read you will not be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another éclare story**:ch.1

Starring: Elijah Goldsworthy (Eli), Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, KC Guthrie (I think that's how you spell it), Adam Torres, Drew Torres and Alli Bendari.

Eli's P.O.V:

I am soooo bored, I thought to myself as miss. Dawes lectured the class about another boring topic. For some reason I couldn't keep my mind focused on what she was saying, it kept wondering off to the girl sitting behind me Ms. Clare Edwards the most beautiful girl ever and I'm happy to say she's all mine. 4 months I think it's been since I called this wonderful girl mine, her beautiful big blue eyes and her golden brownish curly hair, she's just perfect. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring it was lunch time and Clare was waiting for me by the door.

"Are you ok?" she asked me "you seemed kinda out of it while Ms. Dawes was teaching".

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her "I was just thinking". She let out a gasp. "Elijah Goldsworthy, thinking? Shocker." I just smirked at her as we went to the lunch table with our friend Adam.

"Hey dude" he said as we pounded fists "hey Clare" he said and she just smiled and waved.

Adam is my best friend he's an FTM a female to male transgender so he was born a girl but is a guy between the ears so I accept him as Adam instead of his girl's name, Gracie.

Then Clare's friend Alli came over to the table along with her boyfriend Drew trailing behind her (which is also Adams brother.)

"So are you guys exited for spring break?"Clare asked while taking out her lunch.

"Yeah, it's FINALLY here just think, the day After tomorrow we'll be at the beach soaking up the sun" Alli said with a huge grin on her face.

"Alli, if you soak up any more sun you'll be black" Adam said and everyone at the table chuckled while Alli just glared at him.

So bottom line is that we're going to a little hotel for spring break, I know what you're thinking, _a hotel? Why a hotel?_ Well this isn't just any hotel this is a hotel with five stars AND on Sanimonica beach and me, Clare, Ali, Drew, Adam and this girl he likes named Fiona are going. Who knows, maybe this will be fun.

**Clare's P.O.V**

When school was finally over I went to my locker only to find the infamous Elijah Goldsworthy with that famous smirk of his. "Hey" I said

"Hey" he said back. I got my stuff out my locker and we headed to Morty. Soon as we got outside Eli swooped me up in the biggest most passionate kiss ever that left me breathless.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, stupid school rules" he mumbled the last part.

I just giggle and he smirked and we continue our journey towards Morty. We drove to his house and I noticed his parents were gone. He must have noticed I noticed because he said "they'll be back around eight." I nodded and we went inside and up to his room. We sat on his bed for a while just cuddling enjoying each other's company for about half an hour until Eli got up. I looked at him confused until he said "I'm hungry." And he went down stairs pulling me close behind.

"Well what did you have in mind?" I asked standing against the counter not even noticing I was biting my lip.

"Well besides you-"he said and I blushed "I was thinking….Cookies?"

"Well do you guys have cookies?"

"No but we can make some" he said, this should be interesting…

"Alright then, let's get to it" Clare said as she walked to the cabinet. Eli just watched in amusement as she tried to find the right ingredients.

"Um…are you gonna help me or not?" Clare said still digging into the cabinet.

"Ok, first of all, you're in the wrong cabinet, and second, I kinda like the view from right here thank you." Clare blushed in flattery and embarrassment and moved to the other cabinet. She pulled out sugar, chocolate chips, and flower (I don't know how to make cookies from scratch soooo bare with me) then she went to the fridge and took out whatever else she needed and turned around and looked at Eli who looked deep in thought.

"Soooo are you just gonna sit there or are we gonna make some cookies?" Clare said and Eli snapped out of his daze. "Oh um yeah let's get started." We started on the cookies and put them in the oven.

Just as Eli was putting them away, he thought of something.

"Hey Clare" he said, she turned around and before she could respond she got a hand fool of flower in her face.

"Oh my gosh Eli! I can't believe you just did that" she said stunned

"It's on now" she said then picked up the sugar and threw it right back in his face. And before they knew it eggs and butter, flower and sugar and even chocolate chips were flying everywhere. This continued for ten minutes until Clare slipped on some butter bringing Eli down with her. His body was now on top of hers. They looked at each other and started laughing. But her laughter was silenced when he crushed his lips on hers, sending a wave of electricity through both of them, their tongues at war but Eli's winning of course. Her hands locked in his hair and his on her waist and they were becoming more hot and bothered by the second. And as soon as it was getting hot…Clare's phone rings. "UGH" they grown in unison when Clare has to get up and answer it.

"Hello? Yeah…but mom….umm ok" she came back to the kitchen to find Eli cleaning the mess.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow." "Oh and Eli, you might want to fix that" she said gesturing towards his pants.

ELI's P.O.V

Dang, just when things get 'interesting' her mom just ruins everything and on top of that, I got a freaking BONER! Now how am I gonna get rid of this?

**SOOOO…what did you think? REVIEWS! And tomorrow they leave for spring break!**

**3 krissylol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy party people sorry i haven't updated in a while lets just say there was some "issues" but im back and ready to write! here's chapter two ENJOY!**

**Characters may be a little OOC...**

**Disclaimer: i do not own degrassi**

**Clare's P.O.V**

Eli pulled up to my house just as I was curling my last curl and honked his horn. I got my bag and went downstairs. I told my mom bye not that she cared that I was leaving. I went outside but it wasn't Eli's car I was looking at, it was a LIMO! I stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. Someone rolled down the window…

"are you coming or not we don't have all day Clarebear." Alli said sticking her head out the window. I got in the 'car' and we drove off.

"Wow, you got us a limo just to go to a hotel?" I asked Fiona totally confused yet exited.

"Of course Clare, I'm a Coyne. Plus were not going straight to the hotel we're gonna make a few stops first." She said her and Adam smirking at each other. Then I realized something…

"hey, where's Eli?"

"We're gonna pick him up right now, him and drew are both at his house" she said and I nodded.

We pulled up to his house and him and drew was outside kicking a soccer ball back and forth. They stopped when they saw the limo and their mouths practically hit the ground. Alli rolled down the window and said the same thing she said to me when they came to pick me up. They got into the car and we were off…

"So where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well I think we should go to an amusement park." Adam said.

"Ooh that sounds great, and then after we can go to this awesome restaurant I heard about it called Cibo Trattoria, I've never been but I heard its great" Fiona said. I was just surprised that there's a place she hasn't been before...SHOCKER! "Alright so what park will it be?" "Oh, what about Six Flags?" Eli suggested. Everyone agreed and we headed to six flags which was about 45 minutes away so we had lots of time to talk and joke around, plus it was still early.

We arrived at six flags surprisingly it wasn't that full, which was unusual for a Saturday, but whatever.

**Eli's P.O.V**

We got our tickets and wristbands and went into the park. It was fun dragging Clare on scary rides mostly because she would hold on to me the whole ride. I know I sound mushy but hey I'm only one guy. After getting on a couple more rides we decided to go and play some games. We walked to a basket ball booth surrounded by stuffed dolphins and monkeys.

"OH Eli I want it I want it!" Clare cooed pointing to the big blue stuffed dolphin.

"Step right up young man and win the Lady anything of her choice all you got to do is make six shots in thirty seconds!" I gave him the money and he gave me some basket balls.

"Get ready? Get Set? Go!" I started throwing basketballs like there was no tomorrow I made three with ten seconds left on the clock. 9 made it, 8 missed it, 7 missed, 6 made it, 5 missed it, 4 MADE IT! With three seconds to spare.

"The blue one please," I said with a smug smile as Clare squealed.

"Oh Eli Thank you, thank you, thank you! I Love dolphins!" She then got on her tippy toes and gave me a breath taking kiss that left me breathless.

Wow she _really_ loves dolphins.

After that we got on some more rides, then we met Adam,Fi, Drew and Alli at the front gate.

**CLARE'S P.O.V**

It was about five o'clock when we had left i just loved the dolphin Eli gave me i wouldnt let i go for anything even when the ride instructor guy said i couldnt take it with me on the ride. We got back into Fi's Limo and to Cibo Trattoria we went.

We pulled up to a small yet big (don't ask) restaurant there were people out side eating and talking and laughing. We walked up to the front desk where Fiona gave them her card and they led us to a table.

"A waiter will be with you in a moment, in the mean time here are your menus our specials are stake Alfredo and the lobster alacar' and have a great day"the smiley red head waitress said before walking off to cater to another table.

"I like this place it makes me feel...royal." Alli said smugly.

"Yeah queen Alli the royal pain." Eli chuckled and everyone at the table lauphed while Alli fake laughed then glared at Eli. He put his hands up in defense then we all looked at our menus. Everything looked so good but look at the prices...

"Fiona this is a lot we can eat somewhere less expensive..."

"Oh silly Clare, i'm a Coyne nothing is to much, order anything you like" i smiled at her then my eyes went back to the menu. A blonde waitress came to our table twirling her hair between her fingers. "Hi i'm Kate can i take your orders?" she said before popping her gum.

Fiona answered first, "yes i'll have the Steak Tar Tar and a lemon-aid. Oh and you bring us some more bread sticks?" she said with a smile.

"of course sugar she said i ordered next, i got a southbury steak and a coke and then Alli got the lobster with water and Drew and Adam got the smoked salmon.

"what about you sugar?" she said gesturing to Eli. "i'll have the steak and a sprite." he answered

"sure thang sugar" she said then winked at him before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Clare asked abit annoyed with the so called waitress flirting with the customers.

"What was what about?" Eli asked as if he dint know.

"did you see the way she was looking at you and the the 'sure thank sugar' she wasn't even country." She said getting more angry by the second.

"Aww is Clare jealous?" he said smirking

"No i'm just saying i don't like the way she looked at my boyfriend"

"Don't worry Clare, i only have eyes for you" he said and kissed her just as the waitress was coming back with the food.

"Here are your orders" she said looking unhappy and gave everyone there food then the drinks but of course she had to spill it on my shirt first.

"AH!" i yelped shooting up from my chair. "Oh i'm so sorry im so clumsy" she said with fake sympathy.

"ill get something to clean you off with-"

"no, no its okay i got it" i said then left to the bathroom with Alli and Fiona following behind me.

"She totally did that on purpose!" i said whipping my shirt off with a wet paper towel. I just HAD to order coke.

_**meanwhile at the table..Eli's P.O.V**_

_****_"Sorry bout that i'm kind of a clutz" the smiling waitress with way to much makeup said messing with her hair.

"It's alright, im sure she's ok" i said confused to why she was still here. "so...whats your name cutie?" she asked me leaning over a bit showing cleavage in her way to low cut shirt.

"Um... OK first of all don't call me cutie only my GIRLFRIEND can call me that, second, it's Eli" she looked surprised but then went back to her "flirty side".

"So Eli-" Adam interrupted her.

"um no offence miss but he's not interested so i'd just stop if i were you." he said as nice as he could.

"well then Mr...Beanie! i believe he can speak for himself-"

"He said, he's NOT interested." she turned around to find Clare, Fi and Alli. Clare looked pissed, Fiona looked disgusted and Alli was just plain irritated.

"What ever i don't need this, your so not worth it" she said rolling her eyes at us before walking away.

"Some service they got here" Drew mumbled before continuing to eat.

we finished eating than went back to the limo..next stop hotel la Mariot.

**Hope you guys liked it...review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare's P.O.V**

The ride to the hotel was cool, we got to learn a lot about eachother. We pulled up to the hotel at about seven and we got out our luggage. We checked in and a bell boy came and got our bags. We all got into the elevator. We all got to share a room so that was good but there was only a couch and three beds…

"Um, Fiona? There are only three beds..." Eli said like it wasn't completely obvious…

"Yeah…about that, this was the biggest room they had available. Apparently everyone wants to spend spring break here."

"Oh." He said.

"But don't worry me and Adam, You and Clare and Drew and Alli will share." She said.

I blushed at the thought of me and Eli in the same bed, even though I've been to his house and on his bed many times but…this is a hotel and that's totally different…right?

We were putting down our stuff when Fiona said…"I'm going down to the Jacuzzi, who's coming?"

Alli and I looked at each other and shrugged "sure lets go" we put on our bathing suits, well the girls anyway. The boys decided to stay in. Whatever, More for us...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me, Fiona, and Alli made our way to the jacuzzi, i had on my black and white striped bikini and Alli had on a purple bikini with yellow straps and Fiona had on a pink and black one. We got in and talked for a while. Then these three boys came over...

"Hello ladies is it ok if we join you?" one of them said.

"Uhh, sure" I said and they joined us.

"Im Declan by the way, these are my friends Fitz and Owen" Declan was cute...in a rich boy snobby kind of way. He had really pretty eyes, not as intriguing as Eli's but still nice. **(P.S Declan is not Fiona's brother in this story...thank you)**

"so, what brings you guys to hotel La Marriot?" asked Fitz.

"spring break" Fiona said

"cool" he replied

"we're here for a retreat...we go to a private school and every spring break they take a couple students on a retreat and i guess this year is at the Mariot" Owen said. I was surprised, because this hotel is very expensive and im suprised the school had enough money.

We sat just chatting for about an hour and a half, it turns out they were really nice but i didn't like the way Declan looked at me, like i was a piece of meat, he even tried a couple of lame pick up lines.

We decided to get out and go back to the room because we were starting to get hungry and missing our boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's P.O.V<strong>

"So guys whacha wanna do?" Adam asked plopping down on one of the beds which i'm assuming he just claimed. "Maybe we should join the girls in the jacuzzi?" i suggested.

"Naw man you know what i'd rather do?" drew asked us suggestively.

"What?" i asked. "ARCADE!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air. I had totally forgot they had an arcade here.

"Awestruck!" i yelled **(i just HAD to put that in there) **they both turned and looked at me.

"what?" i asked. they just shrugged and we made our way to the arcade.

We played games for about two hours then decided to go back to the room and order room service, and maybe the girls were back...


End file.
